Culture
Ideology The templar kingdom follows the following ideologies: *Green thinking: the return to a live style with less waist, less throw away products, less pollution in the air, water and earth, no nuclear waist or arms, return to an era of more planting of trees, more city parks, more recycled products, reuse of products and care for nature. the use of alternative energies and reduce toxic waist in our food. *Templarism: the return to more simple times, less complicated live style, without mobile phones, without fax, without computer, TV and the latest useless gadets that only make the coporations rich and people poor. With more handmade products and more time for meditation. Micro-ethnicity The Templar Kingdom is unique and different, in its ethnicity, in that it is the only christian nation that has Christ as king and that its army is templar knights, who still hold to the knight's oath. Also the Templar Kingdom is unique in it currency, it being a 12 piece system and not 10(100) piece system as all other nations and it's calender starts from 1118AD, it being year 0 of TY system. The templar Kingdom is also different in that it recommends it's citizen to dress in the Templar clothing style (see image) Music The national musics of the kingdom are: Merengue, Bachata, Salsa, Tango & Flamengo, which is daily played on the Euro News Channel. Musea Templar Museum: Beaulosagñe wants to buy a destroyed castle and restore it. It plans to incorporate in this castle a permanent templar museum, a monastery (where templars can study and learn), the royal library (which is being build as we speak and will be moved in, when the castle is purchaced), a swordmanship traing camp, and medival shops. (where medival products can be bought.) Currency Museum: Templar Kingdom is also putting together a museum of micronational currencies, both coin and banknotes. If any micronation is interested in having their currency being part of this museum, send us your currency and we gladly incorporate it in the museum, and add the name of the donor and micronation to the list of donors. contact us at: prince.eugenio.ii@hotmail.com Library Royal Library: The Kingdom is precently building the most extensive library on: Templars / Crusade / Christianity / Holy Grail / King Arthur / Excalibur / Knights / Knights honour code / Swords / Shields / Helmets / Heraldry / Medieval Clothing / Wax Seals / Castles / Fortresses / Fortified cities / Warfare tactics, documentation (in english only). If any one is interested in adding their own works, or like to add more information, in printed form, to the royal library (in english only) let us know. We will gladly incorporate it in the library and add your name to the list of donors of the royal library. contact us at: prince.eugenio.ii@hotmail.com. Beaulosagñe prides itself on having books still printed in the Letterpress printing system (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Letterpress_printing) and having books bound in gold-embossed leather-binding. Paperback books are hardly sold, because citizens prefer book durability over cheap price. Language The Templar Kingdom uses the Latin Alphabet and Its officail Languages are Esperait (ET), Spanish (ES), Portugeses (PT), Italian (IT), French (FR), English (EN), Dutch (NL), German (DE), Danish (DA). *Books, newspapers, pamflets, brosures or any other printed/photo copied material as wel as any billboard or sign has to be in one of the many official languages, (mentioned above) in any other language is forbidden and can be fined with a fine of 1000 STC(+). Beaulosagñe uses a special vowel system for diphthongs, which is unique to the Templar Kingdom. Famous Quotes *"Destroy your past, and you destroy who you are." HRH Prince Eugenio II *"A People with no past is a people bound to make the same mistakes, since they have not learned from the past." HRH Prince Eugenio II Art Academy Beaulosagñe also supports a medival arts academy, where young talented students can learn the arts of caligraphy, medival painting, medival sculpture, medival architecture, gegorian song and stained glass. every year awards are given our to the best in their respective fields. For more information about the Arts Academy: https://www.facebook.com/groups/282035028521982/